1. Field
Aspects of the example embodiments relate generally to a user terminal device and a method for providing a web service thereof, and for example, to a user terminal device which provides a web service by providing script information to an IoT device and a method for providing a web service thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, the Internet of Things (IoT) technology, which is a communication technology to allow users to connect to things in our daily lives to share information or enjoy a specific service, has been developed.
The current IoT technology has a structure where a web service is provided through a hub device and an IoT device is controlled through a smart device. However, the current IoT technology does not have a standardized technology to connect an IoT device with a service. Accordingly, if there is no connection between IoT devices or if an IoT device is not linked to an existing web service, a user needs to purchase several hubs to be provided with a new web service.